Rescue Me by AnnaTW (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Um falso sequestro faz Tony pegar Pepper desprevenida.


Oi, gente! E aqui está mais uma one shot traduzida. Agradeço novamente a **AnnaTW** por autorizar a tradução para o português. Mais, e mais doses de Pepperony!

Eu estarei postando mais traduções em breve. Boa leitura!

* * *

_One shot - __**Rescue Me**_

_"Tony você não pode simplesmente fazer isso!"_

Pepper estava chateada com Tony. Mais uma vez, ele extrapolou. Ele tinha feito aquilo de bom coração, Pepper sabia disso, mas ele fez tudo errado. Ele era muito impulsivo e, as vezes, isso tinha consequências. Às vezes, suas ações afetavam outras pessoas e Pepper foi sua última vítima.

_"Não posso fazer o quê?"_ Tony perguntou inocentemente. _"Salvar sua vida?"_

Pepper esfregou sua testa com uma de suas mãos e murmurou para si mesma: _"Deus, você é tão difícil às vezes."_

_"Ok, tudo bem, da próxima vez que você estiver em perigo, eu tenho de deixar o cara te matar, é isso mesmo?"_ Tony disse sarcasticamente.

_"Tony era apenas um garoto estúpido enrolado em um papel de alumínio fazendo coisas idiotas. Eu não estava em perigo!"_

Esta noite já tinha sido uma longa noite para Pepper, isso não estava ajudando. Tony tinha sido teimoso como de costume e se recusou a ir para suas reuniões. Então ele decidiu ir experimentar seus novos estabilizadores 'inofensivos' de voo do _Homem de Ferro_. Isso não terminou bem e Pepper teve de limpar Tony; e depois tentou convencê-lo a ir para a cama, mas ele se sentia melhor se ficasse na oficina.

Pepper desistiu dele, e às onze horas da noite foi para casa com a intenção completa de obter um longo banho quente e enterrar-se em seu edredom. Mas o povo de Malibu tinha outra coisa planejada para ela.

Um garoto tinha apostado com seus colegas que ele podia passar um trote em Tony Stark. Que idiota, por que ele acha isso? De qualquer forma, ele ligou para Tony e ameaçou sequestrar Pepper. Ele disse que conseguiria obter informações dela que seria vital para a empresa. À menção de Pepper estar em perigo fez Tony se preparar e literalmente voar até a casa de Pepper. Ele chegou fazendo um estrondo por trás da casa de Pepper.

Felizmente ele não causou um buraco ou qualquer coisa, mas houve sim um dano definitivo. Pepper tinha um mini Homem de Ferro do lado de sua parede andando lentamente. Tony então chegou, e logo gritou por Pepper que não respondeu. Ele pensou que era tarde demais, e então correu escada acima. Ele mexeu com a porta do banheiro já aberta e havia uma nua e molhada Pepper Potts dentro do chuveiro.

Ela gritou, ele sorriu, ela gritou novamente, ele vazou dali.

Tony a deixou ter um pouco de privacidade e correu de volta para baixo indo até o quintal lidar com quem quer que seja esse palhaço que estava ameaçando a sua assistente. E lá ele encontrou um grupo de adolescentes em seus skates. Um deles envolvido dos pés à cabeça com papel alumínio, com apenas o rosto à mostra. Parecia que ele tinha acabado de defecar nas calças.

No final, Tony ligou para a polícia para verificar o menino e dar-lhe um castigo apropriado. Então, ele ligou para uma empresa de construção e ofereceu-lhes uma quantidade absurda de dinheiro para irem arrumar a parede de Pepper que ele fez desabar naquela noite. Dentro de uma hora havia andaimes, uma equipe de construtores, um grupo de rapazes, três policiais e um detetive todos na casa de Pepper.

Tony se sentiu convencido que tinha resolvido o problema de forma eficiente e colocou seu traje - que agora estava de volta em forma de mala - no armário de Pepper para mantê-lo seguro. Ele, então, respirou fundo e endireitou a sua camiseta e jeans antes de subir para enfrentar a ira de Pepper.

Ele entrou em seu quarto e a viu sentada na beira da cama, enrolada apenas em uma toalha com um policial em pé na frente dela. Ela olhou para ele da porta antes de voltar a falar com o policial. Dentro de cinco minutos o policial saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas e Tony entrou.

E então, o argumento começou.

_"Como eu ia saber que ele era apenas um garoto brincando?"_

_"Você precisa parar de agir por impulso Tony, você pode acabar machucando alguém."_ A voz de Pepper estava mais calma e ela ficou na frente de Tony agora - sua mão enrolada em volta da toalha para não deixa-la cair. Tony tinha visto ela nua, seu rubor não poderia ficar mais profundo.

_"Ou alguém realmente poderia acabar machucando você. Eu estava apenas cuidando de você."_

_"Bem, obrigada pelo pensamento Tony, mas pense da próxima vez. Eu preciso de algum aviso da próxima vez. Você me pegou nua, pelo amor de Deus_." Pepper escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos. Ela estava envergonhada de pensar que Tony a tinha visto nua. Ela não deveria estar pensando em quantas vezes ele tinha a visto nua, mas ela não conseguia parar o sentimento engraçado dentro dela quando ela pensou sobre os olhos de Tony correndo ao longo de seu corpo.

Tony tentou esconder sua risada: _"E isso é uma coisa ruim porque...?"_

Pepper deu um soco em seu peito, _"Cale a boca, Tony. Você realmente precisa repensar seus conceitos. Eu não faço nenhuma ideia de como você consegue sobreviver as suas missões como Homem de Ferro quando você pensa tão rápido assim."_

_"Uau, obrigado pelo apoio."_ Tony brincou.

_"E mais uma vez, cale a boca. Sei que você faz isso pelo bem Tony, mas você precisa pensar sobre o que você está fazendo antes de você fazê-lo. Eu não poderia estar mais envergonhada agora que você me pegou no chuveiro. Mas foi apenas um garoto, então da próxima vez ligue apenas para as autoridades ou pelo menos deixe que Jarvis verifique o lugar primeiro. Por favor. "_

Tony revirou os olhos e bufou, "_Tá, tanto faz. Mas se for uma ameaça real da próxima vez, não venha chorar em cima de mim porque eu não a peguei no chuveiro para salvá-la de um homem grande e assustador."_

Pepper riu e acenou com a cabeça "_Ok, eu não vou te culpar"._

Os dois riram novamente.

Uma vez que seu riso cessou eles ficaram em silêncio. Gotículas de água ainda desciam pelo cabelo de Pepper caindo sobre seus ombros. Eles desceram por sua clavícula e acabou caindo no decote de sua toalha. Tony viu a cena e respirou fundo. Seus olhos em seguida, olharam obrigados para os olhos de Pepper. Ela estava olhando para seus lábios.

Tony limpou a garganta: _"Certo, eu vou sair e ver como sua parede está se saindo. Vou lidar com os construtores e aquele pirralho, e você só"_, ele parou e olhou outra gota correndo para o lado de seu rosto "_Apenas relaxe."_

Pepper concordou. Ela se inclinou e colocou seus lábios levemente nos lábios de Tony.

"_Apesar de tudo, obrigada Tony"._ Pepper disse sem fôlego.

Um leve sorriso enfeitou o rosto de Tony, "_Por nada, Pepper."_

* * *

Já era duas horas da manhã. O grupos de rapazes tinha recebido um castigo adequado pelos policiais e o detetive conversou com eles. Eles pareciam apavorados com as acusações que ele poderiam ser indiciados se eles tentassem algum truque assim novamente.

Pepper havia entregue chás e cafés ao grupo do edifício. Ela deu um sorriso brincalhão para Tony antes de lhe dizer que voltaria para cima para _terminar_. Tony franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão por sua paquera, mas não durou muito tempo já que os construtores começaram a assobiar e aplaudi-lo. Um deles deu um tapinha em suas costas antes de parabenizá-lo por sua chegada 'foda'.

"_Muito obrigado por arrumar tudo isso hoje à noite, Jack"_ Tony apertou a mão dos construtores _"Você tem o meu pagamento, certo?"_

_"Claro Sr. Stark, obrigado por tudo."_ Jack soltou-se de sua mão e virou-se para sair da casa de Pepper. Quando entrou no carro e passou pela rua em frente a casa virou-se novamente piscando para Tony _"Oh, e divirta-se esta noite."_

Tony riu e deu-lhes um último aceno antes de fechar a porta. Ele ficou sem jeito no corredor sem saber para onde ir ou o que fazer. Ele chamou por Pepper e depois de 10 segundos ouviu seus passos descendo as escadas como se fosse um trovão e virou-se para ela. Tony sorriu.

_"Bem, tudo está em seu devido lugar agora",_ indicou à parede com o polegar, _"não era muito incômodo, e até pintou uma segunda camada para encobrir o dano um pouco a mais."_

Pepper arqueou o pescoço para ver o muro e acenou com a cabeça. Ela se virou para ver Tony colocar suas mãos nos bolso.

_"Então, eu acho que vou indo."_ Tony fez um gesto para a porta da frente.

Pepper balançou a cabeça novamente e começou a caminhar em direção a Tony. Ela ficou na frente dele. _"Obrigada por arrumar tudo isso para mim. Me salvou de um monte de estresse."_

"_Não tem problema, eu sou o cara que causou isso, certo?"_

Ela concordou _"Verdade-."_

Tony tomou a iniciativa desta vez e a cortou - se inclinando para tocar sua boca na dela. Houve realmente algum movimento neste momento, e seus lábios se abriram um para o outros. Pepper poderia provar sua marca preferida de café na língua de Tony, aquele que ele tinha tomado quando estava com os construtores.

_"Vejo você amanhã, então,"_

Tony a viu lamber seus lábios. Ele sabia que tinha que fazer todo o negócio entre ele e Pepper da maneira certa, então decidiu sair. Ele tinha de lavá-la para sair, pelo menos antes de seguir em frente com as coisas boas. Ela merecia um ótimo encontro. Então, usando todo o seu auto-controle, Tony beijou sua bochecha mais uma vez antes de se endireitar e sair.

_"Obrigada por me resgatar Homem de Ferro."_

* * *

E Então, gente. Gostaram? Quem quiser ler a original, é só pesquisar pelo nome da autora. Eu estarei sendo fiel ao nome original da one shot! Até a próxima!


End file.
